Mi dulce pequeño
by YesterdaySadie
Summary: ¿Que fue lo que pensó Carl cuando vio a su hermana salir de la barriga de su madre? cuando agarro el arma y con todo el valor y la tristeza disparo a la persona que le dio la vida y a la que se la tiene que quitar. Ese disparo que siempre recordará y odiara…


Summary: ¿Que fue lo que pensó Carl cuando vio a su hermana salir de la barriga de su madre? cuando agarro el arma y con todo el valor y la tristeza disparo a la persona que le dio la vida y a la que se la tiene que quitar. Ese disparo que siempre recordará y odiara…

Capitulo unico

Por toda la cárcel se pudo escuchar el sonido de las alarmas sonar, llamando a los caminantes hacia el grupo que se encontraba adentro. Todos se dispersaron, grupos pequeños intentaban escapar de los caminantes que los seguían, alguien había abierto las puertas que retenían a los caminantes y no los quería en esa cárcel.

Carl iba por los pasillos de la cárcel con en mano su pistola, apuntando a cualquier caminantes que se les acercara, sentía miedo en no poder proteger a Maggie y a su madre Lori pero no se dejo llevar por el miedo y la adrenalina y siguió caminando, buscado un lugar a donde poder esconderse.

Por todos lados que caminaban se escuchaba la alarma de la cárcel volviéndose cada vez más insoportable. Cuando cruzaron una esquina Maggie y Carl se pararon al escuchar las quejas de Lori. Carl se voltio y vio a su madre tocando su barriga, gimiendo de dolor.

— ¿No puedes seguir? — Maggie se acerco a Lori y la agarro de los brazos.

—Algo va mal— dijo Lori quejándose del dolor. Carl se acerco a su madre y miro a las dos mujeres sin decir nada.

— ¿Te han mordido?

—No, no, no… creo que viene el bebe— dice Lori con dificultad.

—Mama…— al momento que Carl iba a decirle algo, se escucharon gruñidos de los caminantes acercarse.

—No tenemos tiempo, volvamos— Maggie ayudo a Lori caminar mientras que Carl las guiaba a algún lugar seguro. Carl iba adelante mientras que los caminantes los seguían por detrás. Cuando volvieron por el mismo camino de atrás en la esquina aparecieron otros caminantes. Carl dio la vuelta y paso por otro corredor donde no se escuchaba ninguna señal de caminantes. Todavía con en mano la pistola apuntando hacia cualquier lado si aparecía algún caminante Carl siguió caminando con los gemidos de su madre atrás de el.

—Aquí— Carl abrió una puerta cerca de ellos y dejo entrar a las dos mujeres, antes de entrar miro otra vez afuera y entro, aunque al inicio no cerraba la puerta logro a la final, después de tantos intentos, cerrarla completamente. Carl entro rápido al lugar, dejando atrás a las mujeres para ver si se encontraba algún caminante pero estaban solos.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio esperando a que los caminantes pasaran de largo. Lori se agarro de unas cuerdas y apretó fuerte mientras intentaba no gritar y apretaba los dientes.

Carl miraba a la puerta y a su madre, preocupado a que naciera su hermana y en el peor momento.

— ¿Qué es ese alarma? — pregunta Lori respirando agitadamente.

—Tu no te preocupes por eso— dice Maggie siguiendo a Lori mientras que Carl las seguía silenciosamente— Lori tiéndete— Lori se quejo pero Carl hablo al fin.

—Hay que volver al pabellón y pedirle ayuda a Hershel — dice Carl rápidamente.

—No podemos arriesgarnos a salir ahora, tienes que dar a luz aquí— dice Maggie.

— ¿No puedes respirar? — pregunta Carl apartado de las mujeres pero preocupado por su mama.

—Esta bien, voy a quitarte los pantalones— Maggie empieza a quitarle la ropa a Lori mientras que ella se dejaba.

—De acuerdo— dice ella intentando respirar bien. Carl aparta la mirada hacia otro lugar, incomodo y se aleja un poco mirando a otro lado.

—Tu tendrás que ayudar en el parto ¿Te atreves? — Carl asiente y se acerca a las dos mujeres con el corazón en la garganta. Lori se acuesta y Maggie le quita los pantalones mientras que Carl se queda parado sin poder hacer nada.

— ¿Sabes hacerlo? — pregunta Carl.

—Papa me enseño pero esta es mi primera vez— dice Maggie mientras controla a Lori.

—Tengo que empujar— dice Lori intentando respirar mientras le caían gotas de sudor por todo el cuerpo. Lori se levanta y se agarra de las cuerdas con ayuda de Maggie. Carl se queda apartado sin poder decir nada ya que estaba en shock. Lori empieza a empujar mientras que Maggie la ayuda.

—Tu sigue así, tu cuerpo sabrá que hacer…

Maggie fue otra vez a controlar pero sus manos de repente se llenaron de sangre.

—Lori no, no empujes algo va mal— Carl escucho el grito de su madre a todo volumen por el dolor que le provoco. Maggie acostó a Lori en el suelo y Carl se acerco a ellas y se sentó en el suelo, en frente de su madre.

—Mama, mama mírame— dice Carl mientras agarra a su madre de la mano. Lori se le hacia difícil escucharlo, se sentía débil, estaba sudando y estaba sangrando—no cierres los ojos.

—Tenemos que llevarte con papa— dice Maggie preocupada mientras la controla. Lori no le hace caso y mira a su hijo.

—No creo que llegue— la voz de Lori sale como un suspiro esforzado. Maggie seguía hablando pero Carl no la escuchaba, solamente miraba a su madre preocupado.

—No pienso perder a mi bebe…tienes que abrirme— Carl se queda viendo a su madre con la boca abierta y Maggie se para.

—No, de eso nada

—No tienes elección— dice Lori.

—Iré a pedir ayuda— Carl se levanta pero su madre le grita con todo su esfuerzo.

— ¡No!— Maggie le dice de pararse y Carl se quedo a mitad camino mirando a su madre en el suelo mientras que Maggie hablaba con Lori— mi bebe tiene que vivir, por favor, mi bebe, ¡por favor Maggie!

Maggie se niega, conteniendo sus lágrimas mientras que Lori le suplica.

—Ves la cicatriz de mi otra cesaría — dice Lori, levantándose la camisa y mostrando su barriga donde tenia la cortada— Si puedes— Maggie continuaba negándose. Carl se acerca a su madre y se vuelve a sentar en el suelo — tienes que hacerlo… Carl, sobretodo no te asustes ¿vale? Esto es lo que yo quiero— Carl se acerca a su madre al escuchar su nombre y agarra su mano— es lo correcto, oye tu cuida de tu padre por mi ¿vale? Y de tu hermanito o hermanita.

—No tienes que hacer eso— dice Carl con dificultad sintiendo las lagrimas en sus ojos y un nudo en la garganta formarse.

—No, todo ira bien, tu vas a poder con este mundo, estoy segura porque eres listo y fuerte y eres muy valiente— ante esas palabras Carl entendió que era una despedía y sin poder evitarlo empezó a llorar y agarro mas fuerte la mano de su mama que aunque estaba molesto con ella ahora se daba cuenta que la iba a perder y no quería perder a alguien en este mundo—y te quiero hijo.

—Y yo a ti— dice el chico con el gorro de sheriff entre lágrimas sin contener pensando que esta era la última vez que podía verla.

—Hay que hacer lo correcto… prométeme que siempre harás lo correcto— Carl asiente y mira a su madre que trataba de no llorar— es fácil hacer cosas malas en este mundo así que si algo te parece mal, no lo hagas, aunque sea fácil no lo hagas— la voz de Lori se quiebra en sus ultimas palabras, miraba a su pequeño hijo y pensaba en Rick, en cuanto los extrañara. Lori levanta su mano y le quita las lagrimas de la cara a su hijo mientras sus manos temblaban— tu eres bueno, eres mi pequeño— deja su mano en la cara de Carl y le sonríe— lo mejor que he hecho nunca y te amo tanto.

Carl se acerca a su madre y la abraza, sintiendo los brazos de su mama rodearlo entre llantos ahora los dos. Maggie estaba en silencio viendo la despedida de madre e hijo entre llantos también ella.

— ¡Te adoro! — dice Lori, apretando la espalda de su hijo mientras el votaba todas las lagrimas y la abrazaba con toda su fuerza— mi dulce pequeño, te quiero…— Lori aparta a su hijo, le da un beso y sigue hablando— Vale, apártate… Maggie cuando esto acabe tendrás que…

— ¡Shh!

—Tendrás que ser tu, no puede ser Rick—Maggie respira profundamente y Lori la mira intentado convencerla— Adelante…hazlo— Carl vuelve agarrar la mano de su madre y la apreta— tranquilo— dice ella. Carl con dificultad, ya que sus manos no querían hacerle caso, agarra el cuchillo y se lo pasa a Maggie— Adiós cariño…

—Lo siento— lo siguiente que se escucho fue la lama de la hoja perforar la piel del cuerpo de Lori seguido por sus gritos de dolor.

— ¡Mama! — Carl intenta calmarla pero ella se movía para todos lados y gritaba. Intenta decirle algo pero de repente deja de gritar y de moverse.

—Carl pon las manos ¡Carl por favor!— con dificultad Carl ayuda a Maggie mientras que ella saca el niño de la barriga. El niño intentaba no mirarla, mirar a su madre pálida y sin vida lo iba a devastar —Voy a sacar al bebe ya.

Carl asiente y mira la barriga donde un momento después aparece la cabeza del bebe seguido por el cuerpo. Carl se quedo viendo al bebe con la boca abierta sin poder creer que fuera su hermana. Maggie la agarra y le da palmaditas en el cuerpo para que se moviera pero estaba inmóvil, la volteo para darle unos golpecitos en la espalda y al rato empezó a llorar— ya esta…

Carl se quita su chaleco y se lo entrega a Maggie quien lo agarra y lo envuelve alrededor del bebe después de haber cortado el cordón.

—Tenemos que irnos— dice Maggie alzándose.

—No podemos dejarla así — Carl se levanta y se acerca a Maggie todavía los dos con las lagrimas en la cara— se transformara— Maggie busca su pistola en la camisa y la saca—No…es mi mama— Maggie se queda viendo al niño sin saber que decir ante lo que habia visto "es muy pequeño para esto" piensa ella. Y sin mas se aleja con la bebe en las manos, dejando a Carl con el cuerpo de su madre. Carl se le queda viendo a Maggie mientras piensa en que hacer, no quería matar a su madre, le partiría mas el corazón de lo que lo tenia… Se voltea y con dificultad mira a su madre en el suelo. Se encontraba pálida y sin vida y eso a Carl lo destrozaba.

Con en mano la pistola se acerca a su madre lentamente pero antes se paro y miro a su madre, recordando todos los buenos momentos que pasaron sin poder evitar llorar, recordó las palabras que le dijo su padre hace algunos meses:

—_Se acabaron las cosas de niños…mucha gente va a morir — se encontraban en el granado de Hershel, Carl estaba alado de su padre mientras que este tocaba el hombro de su hijo— yo moriré— Carl lo miraba seriamente y Rick miraba a su hijo pensando en que era muy pequeño y tenia que madurar y eso le devastaba que no pudiera vivir una vida normal— y mama — Rick le entrega la pistola a su hijo y el la agarra mientras la mira— y nunca estarás preparado para eso…_

Carl respira profundamente y se arrodilla enfrente de su madre, abrasando a su madre y dejando lagrimas en su cuerpo. "Tu puedes Carl, ella ya no es tu madre. Tienes que madurar, para sobrevivir tienes que hacer lo necesario" _es fácil hacer cosas malas en este mundo así que si algo te parece mal, no lo hagas, aunque sea fácil no lo hagas, _las palabras de su madre vuelven a su mente como un taladro sin poder evitarlas, _tu eres bueno, eres mi pequeño, lo mejor que he hecho nunca y te amo tanto._

Apago las voces en su cabeza y se aparto de su madre, apretó sus labios aguantando las lágrimas y la rabia que sentía a este mundo, a lo cruel que se volvió. Miro otra vez a su madre, alzo la pistola y apretó el gatillo haciendo escuchar el sonido de la bala por toda la habitación.

Carl cerró los ojos y se quedo unos segundos sentando alado de su mama sin poder verla hasta que se levanto y volvió hacia la puerta con paso veloz. En el camino vio a Maggie con la bebe en los brazos pero no las miro y siguió de largo como si no estuvieran presentes, solamente siguió caminando hacia la salida.

Maggie se quedo recostada contra la pared viendo al chico quedando sorprendida al ver la mirada del chico muy diferente que antes, no era la de un niño de su edad…

Carl se sentía destrozado pero se armo de valor y salio de la habitación pensando en contárselo a su padre e intentando no llorar, porque mas nunca lloraría, tendría que ser fuerte y no ser débil. Lo que acababa de pasar en esa habitación no lo olvidara nunca Carl, quedara como un recuerdo y una herida que no podrá superar…

-o-

_¿Quién no lloro en esta parte? Yo llore sin mas no poder, aunque a mi no me guste mucho Lori esta escena me hizo llorar tanto, ver a Carl de esa manera me partió el corazón y me di cuenta que ya no era un niñito, se convirtió en todo un adulto…_


End file.
